Penny for a thought
by magix234
Summary: Have you ever thought about what goes on in our characters' minds when the storyline is not filled with the various action/ drama sequences? What truly is happening in the minds of our favourite heroes and villains? Let's go for a ride into the uncharted territory which I have been wanting to dive in for a while. Each chapter around 100 words.
1. Chapter 1

Sides of a coin

Every single person knowingly or unknowingly realises the truth that there are always two sides of a coin, a different aspect of the unaccepted truth, a gnawing voice against the ongoing thought.

Kagome knew that too. She knew In her heart that her love was unrequited or did she confuse her fickle love for a teenage crush after all she is just a 15 year old still sifting through her priorities.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I missed this in the very first chapter. And this is the only time I will be writing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it's storyline or any of characters.

To be or rather be

Born, brought up and left to fend on our own. Too many expectations and an even longer list of expectations. There must be an in between. Correct? It is difficult to draw the line. Who do we become? What must we turn into? Walk the path laid before us or rather make our own.

This Sesshoumaru always thought that this is what he wished for. To surpass this one's father, to be the most powerful. He had worked harder than anyone else, gave up too much to keep a track of. Life was difficult now it is tolerable. But is this truly what this one wishes for. Is this really what I want in life...


	3. Chapter 3

Wish upon a star

Eat, play and sleep was all I knew before this. Fun was all that I ever had. Blood, gore and war was farther away in my mind. I knew we had a long life to be lived together. A world full of stars and magic. Twinkling stars surrounded you even more twinkling stars. Alas, a wish is only but a wish. To be fulfilled on its own terms or left unrequited. Wishes are powerful things for they force us to move be forward. Not all wishes could be hoped to attained. But I wish upon a star every time I see one for I can see my father. I wish upon every single star I could find one clear night for I know he is watching.

A.N. I hope you all might have guessed who this is all about. I have written this in first person.


	4. Chapter 4

To aspire to despise

We all aspire to become someone in our lives whether a good natured kindred soul or a great person with trunks full of treasures. There comes time in our lives once where we tend to bend towards either of them and a mid way doesn't exist.

We later hate the person we've become and think what we really wanted in the very first place. To have self respect or respect of others. To be kind or greedy. To give and take or take before giving. To aspire to despise or despise before acting on our aspirations.

As I stand here contemplating whether the choices I made were right knowing that at some point of time I did realise that they were never meant to be. We were never meant to be. I should have been happy being me and not someone who I was supposed to be. Years have passed and still I wish I could turn back time knowing that it really is too late to undo the love. As I stand here hoping for a better past I forget that I could have an even better tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

So what?

Onslaught of emotions and lost in memories, one can never be too sure about what to do next, what to even think about. Regardless of what goes on and what is expected, it is rarely what one truly wishes for, is ready to live for! Faith in things can easily be swayed, all it needs is one flick and out tumbles all that was once worth fighting for.

Never believed that the curse would seize to exist. Never even thought that such a thing could happen. Never had a dream about the future, my future. What if it never happens? But what if it is possible. So what? At least one can leave, I can die knowing that I atleast tried!


	6. Chapter 6

Is it me or is it them?

Many times I have thought about doing what I want, going where I wish for and to start following my dreams. But, wish upon a star is after all just a whimsical wish. We do not ask for bad things for happen and do not work hard enough for the fruitful ends. Sometimes I believe that the things that happen to me are a result of my sins. But then again I don't remember commuting any. May be it's just a coincidence that I am at the wrong place at the right time. But then again the quest still stands is it me or is it them?

I feel that I should go back to me era and turn back time to prevent certain incidents from happening. Alas, wishful thinking is sometimes all we can do.


End file.
